Confuse
by Love virus
Summary: Jung Daehyun yang selalu memandangi, menjahili, menggodai bahkan mengikuti Youngjae kemanapun bahkan rumah mereka berdua berseberangan. Namun bagaimana reaksi Younjae ketika Daehyun tiba-tiba meninggalkannya selamanya? Atau bagaimana jika ia hanya lupa pada Youngjae? "JANGAN BERCANDA ZELO! INI TIDAK LUCU! SHIT AH… CHEN KATAKAN SESUATU HIKS…!"


**Confuse**

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer: **God

**Category: **Romance/little angst/?

**Pair(s): **DaeJae ChanBaek ChenMin Kaisoo TaoRis Banglo Slight! 2Jae

**Summary: **Sejak SD sampai SMA selama 9 tahun lamanya Youngjae tak pernah lepas dari sunbaenya, Jung Daehyun yang selalu memandangi, menjahili, menggodai bahkan mengikuti Youngjae kemanapun bahkan rumah mereka berdua berseberangan. Namun bagaimana reaksi Younjae ketika Daehyun tiba-tiba meninggalkannya selamanya? Atau bagaimana jika ia hanya lupa pada Youngjae? "JANGAN BERCANDA ZELO! INI TIDAK LUCU! SHIT AH… CHEN KATAKAN SESUATU HIKS…!"

**Back Sound **

_Jojo - Disaster_

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Youngjae POV**

Aku membuka lokerku dan banyak sekali surat-surat berjatuhan dari dalam loker, aku memandangi semua surat itu datar. Tak sedikit kulihat surat-surat itu bertuliskan '_from the handsome man in the world: JUNG DAEHYUN_'

"Dari Daehyun hyung lagi?" tanya seorang namja imut disampingku juga sekaligus namja kesayangan Hyungku, Zelo. Ya, seperti inilah hidupku hampir setiap hati hadir namja bodoh bernama Jung Daehyun, hampir setiap hari tak bosannya ia menulis surat-surat yang tak penting dan memasukkannya kedalam lokerku. Padahal hampir yeoja satu sekolahan mengejarnya tapi kenapa ia malah masih saja mengganggu hidupku! Aku tahu, kita memang sudah kenal sejak SD dan selama 9 tahun ini kami satu sekolahan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh kedua orang tuaku ini mereka senang sekali jika aku satu sekolah dengan Daehyun.

"Supaya Daehyun bisa menjaga, bisa membantumu mengerjakan tugas sekolah dan mengawasimu"— kata ummaku. Kim Ryeowook. Tidakkah ia mengerti? Bahwa malah akulah yang hampir setiap hari mengawasinya karena tingkahnya yang ceroboh. Walaupun ia selalu menggangguku tetapi aku yang selalu membantunya—walau terpaksa— karena ia terlihat seperti orang sekarat membawa buku-buku dan mengerjakan tugasnya, padahal ia berada diatasku setahun.

"Kau bisa bersosialisasi dengannya"— kata appaku. Kim Jongwoon. Yaampun appaku kenapa? Tidakkah cukup selama 9 tahun aku selalu bersamanya? Bahkan selama 9 tahun hidupku, tak cukupkah aku mengenalnya? Apa maksud appaku itu karena aku yang terlalu tertutup padanya? Tapi kadang-kadang appa sulit dimengerti.

"Mungkin jangan terlalu mengabaikannya, ia tidak salah apa-apa "— kata hyungku yang tampandanberkharisma. Yongguk. Ia memang sosok yang sedikit menyeramkan dan dingin, dirinya begitu tertutup sampai aku tak begitu dekat dengannya karena dirinya yang begitu manly juga berkharisma/?. Tapi siapa sangka, tiba-tiba saja ia bertanya-tanya tentang Zelo yang sebenarnya adalah ADIK KANDUNG dari namja pengganggu di dunia ini, Jung Daehyun. Oh tuhan… mengapa namja imut itu harus memiliki hyung yang paling menyebalkan didunia ini? Padahal adiknya sangat imut dan pendiam, dan ngomong-ngomong soal hyungku… Aku agak takut saat ia menanyai tentang Zelo padaku, ia seperti mengintrograsiku. Menyeramkan.

Memang hampir setiap ada tugas kelompok, aku membawa teman-temanku ke rumah dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah. Dasar, apa tidak bosan seongsanim memberikan tugas terus? Oh dan jangan lupakan hyungku satu lagi, Kris. Ia juga seorang namja yang dingin, bagaikan seorang pangeran namun aku kadang sedikit takut, karena ia selalu bilang jika ia menyayangiku. Wajahnya sedikit menakutkan seperti Yongguk hyung, tampan sih tapi mereka terkadang suka tiba-tiba gemas padaku dengan muka datar mereka. Tadi sampai mana sih? Oh Jung Daehyun, sudahlah aku tak ingin membahasnya. Mengingat mukanya saja aku ingin memukulnya.

Aku tahu, Zelo dan Daehyun hanya tinggal berdua. Appa mereka sudah tiada dan hanya hidup dengan Umma mereka yang tak lain juga adalah sahabat kedua orang tuaku. Kwon Jiyoung. Ia mirip sekali dengan Zelo dan sangat ramah padaku, bekerja keras sendiri menjadi seorang penjahit demi membiayai kedua anaknya sekolah. Kadang aku kasian pada Zelo dan Daehyun tetapi karena Daehyun membuatku kesal selalu, aku hanya kasihan pada Zelo/?.

**PUK**

Seseorang menepuk kepalaku, kulihat namja itu. Tiga orang namja tampan berdiri dihadapanku, Chanyeol, Jaebum dan Jongin. Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba disini? selama aku bersekolah disini aku tak pernah mau berurusan dengan mereka. Terlebih lagi Jaebum… err… karena aku menyukainya jadi aku agak canggung dengannya.

"Ehm… err temanmu yang mungil itu…. belum datang ya?" tanya Chanyeol, namja paling tinggi diantara mereka. Aku tersenyum kebingungan dan malah hampir lupa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi. "Heyy kauu adiknya Yifansipangeransekolahh!" Aku terkaget dari lamunanku dan menatap Chanyeol kaget.

"Err… maksud hyung, Baekhyun hyung?" tanya Zelo.

"Yap!" jawab Chanyeol. Tapi aku baru saja menyadari jika sejak tadi seorang namja mungil berdiri dibelakang mereka bertiga.

"Itu dibelakang kalian" jawab Zelo dengan polosnya, Jaebum dan Jonginpun berbalik. Tertawa menyadari kehadian Baekhyun sedangkan Chanyeol malah terdiam seperti patung, hey ada apa dengan sunbaenim satu ini? Biasanya ia tak mau diam, tak tahu diri dan aneh. Tapi kenapa dia tiba-tiba diam seperti ini?

**WHUSSHHH**

Aku diam terkaget, karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol berlari tepat dihadapanku. Dia kabur. Aku masih tak mengerti kenapa dia kabur? "JAEBUM HYUNG! MIAN GAK BISA NGEBANTUIN HYUNG! PULANG SEKOLAH SAJA NEMBAK YOUNGJAENYAAA!" aku terdiam mendengar teriakan Chanyeol hyung, kulihat Kyungsoo baru saja datang dan menepuk pundakku tetapi aku sudah terlanjur speechless.

Tiba-tiba Zelo menarik lengan bajuku pelan mengisyaratkan ia ingin membisikkan sesuatu. "Chanyeol hyung menyukai Baekhyun hyung" namun perkataannya seolah tak kurespon, detak jantungku berdetak kencang tak berani menatap siapapun dan yang kutatap hanyalah lantai.

"Youngjae-ah?" sahut Kyungsoo sambil berusaha menyahutku namun tiba-tiba sentuhan Jaebum(m-maksudku ia mencolek pipikuu).

"Pulang sekolah-kutunggu kau di cafeteria tempat aku bekerja, kau tahu kan? Sampai jumpa maaf mengganggu, apa lagi si idiot tadi, bye" pamitnya namun aku terdiam menatap Jongin yang tinggal di tempat, mengapa ia tidak pergi?

"Apa?" tanyaku sewot.

"Hyung… adiknya WuYifan?" tanyanya datar, tetapi ia malah menatap Kyungsoo hyung. Kenapa anak ini?

"Ne! memang kenapa?!" tanyaku kesal, entah mengapa perasaanku hari ini kesal dan bingung bercampur aduk.

"Aniya, habisnya kau pendek" JLEB! Kenapa anak ini…. Menyebalkan. Aku hanya bisa menunduk, lama-lama kepalaku sakit mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Baiklah… sampai nanti Youngjae, Zelo dan Kyungie~" lalu namja itu pergi juga, huh! Menyebalkan, t-tunggu! J-Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo hyung… KYUNGIE?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Daehyun POV**

Sudah selama 9 tahun aku bersamanya dan hari inilah aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku, walau aku menyebalkan mudah-mudahan ia mau menerima perasaanku. Dan hari ini adalah tanggal cantik, 11 Desember 2013 dan kuharap hubungan kami akan menjadi lebih baik. Pagi sekali tadi aku sudah mengiriminya surat dan mudah-mudahan ia membaca, walau aku merasa agak 'lebay' tetapi kuharap ia mau mengerti, lalu kulihat wallpaper handphoneku.

AAAA! Youngjaengie memang sangat imut sejak dulu, ingin sekali aku mencubitnya dengan keras tetapi… jika aku memujinya etah mengapa aku yang menjadi korban KDRT, ahahaha aku terlalu mengharapkannya sampai ingin menjadi suaminya.

**DRRRT**

Aku mengerutkan keningku melihat pesan dari Zelo.

**Fr. JELLO BABY**

_Hyung… aku ingin sepulang sekolah berbicara sesuatu denganmu sepulang sekolah_

Kenapa anak ini? Anak ini memang pendiam dan agak menyeramkan buatku tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ia mengirim pesan seperti ini? Lalu dengan cepat aku menjawab pesannya.

**To. JELLO BABY**

**Fr. THE HANDSOME MAN IN THE WORLD**

_WAEYO? KENAPA GAK SEKARANG AJA?_

**Fr. JELLO BABY**

_IH! HYUNG KEBIASAAN! Jangan capslock juga… pulangnya saja! Tunggu aku dekat gerbang sekolah._

Aku tersenyum membaca pesan dari dongsaengku satu ini, memang ia sangat lucu jika sudah marah tapi kalau marahnya lewat pesan, kalau langsung sih aku yakin ia tak berani. Xixixi.

**To. JELLO BABY**

**Fr. THE HANDSOME MAN IN THE WORLD**

_OKE, SINGLE WOLES._

**Fr. JELLO BABY**

_IH! HYUNG KEBIASAAN CAPSLOCK! -,-"_

Hahahaha~

.

.

.

_-mian alur agak dipercepat-_

.

.

.

**Youngjae POV**

"_Siapa namamu?"_

"_Y-youngjae.. Kim Youngjae" jawabku ragu._

"_Ummaku dan appa juga ummamu itu sahabat loh, jadi dari sekarang kita juga sahabatan ya" aku terdiam menatapnya, anak-anak yang membullyku pun sudah babak belur. Tiba-tiba namja bernama Jung Daehyun memperkenalkan dirinya padaku setelah menyelamatkanku. Tak kusangka juga tinggal berseberangan dengan rumahku. Akhirnya aku punya teman, dan selama ini kami selalu bersama walau ia jahil atau bagaimanapun toh aku tak peduli yang penting aku tak sendiri._

_._

_._

_._

"_Huwee….." tangisku, saat itu aku sendiri dalam kegelapan. Salahku karena aku ingin pulang sendiri tanpa Yongguk dan Kris hyung, akupun tersesat entah dimana yang pasti disebuah gang gelap namun tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan menggendongku dipunggungnya._

"_Jae! Jangan menangis lagi! Dae datang sebagai superman nih!" ucapnya dan aku tertawa mendengarnya._

"_Dae hyung itu seperti badut! Bukan superman!" jawabku._

"_AAA… kenapa begitu?" erangnya kecewa, aku tertawa pelan._

"_Karena Hyung lucu seperti badut sampai buat Jae tertawa! Hahaha" kami berdua pun tertawa lepas dijalan._

"_Hihihi" tawanya._

_._

_._

_._

_Saat itu kedua orangtuaku juga hyung-hyungku sangat sibuk, padahal ini liburan seharusnya menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga tapi aku hanya diam di kamar, memainkan iPodku bosan namun tiba-tiba aku terkaget melihat Daehyun hyung tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapanku._

"_Huwaa! Hyung mengagetkanku!" teriakku "Eh, kenapa hyung disini?" tanyaku._

"_Kan hyung pesulap! Bisa menghilang! Hahaha" tawanya, aku tersenyum kecil meresponnya. "Hyung bakal nemenin Jae! Ayo gantain main iPodnya hahaha" aku tertawa mendengarnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Saat itu keluargamu dalam suasana duka, appamu meninggal dan berita itu membuatku spontan mencarimu. Namun saat aku berada di pemakaman aku sama sekali tak melihatmu, aku hanya melihat adikmu dan ummamu disana tengah menangis juga kedua orang tuaku dan hyungdeul. Aku berusaha mencarimu dan sampai akhirnya aku melihatmu sedang bermain skateboard ditaman._

"_Dae Hyung!"panggilku, kulihat Daehyun hyung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatapku bingung. Apa ia tak tahu appanya meninggal? "Kenapa hyung gak ke pemakaman? Appamu meninggal!" seruku namun Daehyun hyung hanya tersenyum "Apa hyung tak tahu?"_

"_Aku tahu, tapi aku tak ingin melihatnya walau itu yang terakhir dan skateboard ini… appaku yang membelikannya, ia ingin aku memainnkannya jika dalam perasaan sedih, jadi aku memainkannya" dan aku hanya terdiam atas perkataannya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_HWAA Jaee…. Aku gak ngerti! Matematika selalu membuatku ingin muntah!" teriak Daehyun hyung tepat ditelingaku, kini memang aku berada dirumahnya setelah bermain dengan Zelo. Dasar, dia memang dasarnya tidak menyukai pelajaran apapun kecuali pelajaran olahraga._

"_Dasar, hyung saja yang malas dasar babo bola aja terus yang dipikirin!" sahutku kesal. Kulihat ia melemparkan smirk padaku._

"_Hyung juga mikirin Youngjae koook" spontan aku memukulnya dengan bantal._

"_BABOO! DASAR BABOO!" dan kudengar ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai Zelo datang ke kamar Daehyun hyung. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sampai akhirnya kami satu SMA, ia kelas 2 SMA sedangkan aku dibawahnya. Banyak sekali yeoja dan namja mengejarnya bahkan ia sempat digossipkan berpacaran dengan yeoja menyebalkan bernama Minah! Huh! Entah kenapa sejah saat itu aku lebih sering memarahinya, tak mau bertemu dengannya dan perasaanku sangat sakit. Sejak saat itu juga semenjak ia menggangguku, kebencianku semakin kuat._

"_Kau memang orang yang tak peka" kata-kata Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hyung tergiang dikepalaku._

_Aku tak mengerti sebenarnya apa itu 'Perasaan yang sebenarnya dari hati'_

_Tapi… aku membencimu karena hal itu._

_Apa karena aku menyukaimu?_

_Bahkan aku tidak mau membalas pesan/mengangkat teleponmu karena gossip menyebalkan itu._

_Entah kapan terakhir kali kami bisa dekat lagi. . . Tuhan, bisakah kau putar kembali waktu…?_

_Mengingat semua ini aku ingin saja memelukmu erat, Jung Daehyun._

_Kaulah sosok yang selalu melindungiku._

"Youngjae-ah!" aku tersadar dari lamunanku, tak terasa juga kini sudah jam pulang sekolah. Memikirkan kenangan-kenangan tadi membuatku ingin menangis saja tetapi aku masih ada janji dengan Jaebum hyung.

"C-Chen hyung? Xiumin hyung…?" aku menatap kedua sejoli itu bingung. Ditambah lagi melihat Chen hyung yang tak lain adalah sepupu Daehyun, aishh! Kenapa tiba-tiba perasaanku tidak tenang?! Akhh!

"Youngjae-ah apa kau melihat Zelo dan Tao?" tanya Xiumin hyung.

"A-Ani… tadi Zelo meninggalkanku dan Tao, aku tak melihatnya seharian ini" jawabku, lalu mereka berdua pergi meninggalkanku. Ada apa dengan hari ini! Pikiranku kacau!

"Youngjae!" aku menoleh dan mendapati Kris dan Yongguk hyung berjalan kearahku. "Ingin pulang bareng? Apa kau sibuk tugas?" tanya Kris hyung.

"A-Ani.. aku ada janji… BYE!" jawabku kemudian, lalu aku pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tak sengaja aku melihat Daehyun yang tengah membelakangiku didekat gerbang sekolah, karena tak mau ketahuan olehnya aku berlari dan segera pergi dari sekolah. Melihat wajahnya saja entah mengapa membuat rasa bersalahku semakin besar.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Youngjae-ah!" aku kaget melihat suasana cafeteria yang sebenarnya biasa aku datangi ini agak berbeda, susasana menjadi romantis walau penuh dengan warna favoritku, kuning. Walau ditambahkan dengan warna yang membuat café ini semakin romantis, pink,lampu yang sengaja dimatikan dan digantikan oleh lilin-lilin yang member kesan redup juga kulihat digenggaman Jaebum hyung ada 4 mawar dengan warna berbeda yaitu merah, ungu, putih dan pink. Hei sebenarnya ada apa ini? Dan Jaebum hyung menggunakkan jas?! Kemana orang-orang berada?

Jaebum hyung menyerahkan mawar ungu "Mawar ungu, yang bermaknakan pandangan pertama. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat kau kebingungan mencari UKS saat kau MOS dulu" aku terdiam, lalu Jaebum hyung menyerahkan mawar putih "Mawar putih, yang bermaknakan kemurnian. Aku menyukaimu yang kemudian berganti sayang kemudian cinta dan yakin jika rasa ini adalah murni" aku bergetar, mataku bergelinang air mata….Lalu ia memberikan mawar merah "Aku mencintaimu, Saranghaeyo would you be mine dan…" lalu ia memberikan mawar terakhir, warna pink "Aku sangat bersyukur jika kau menerimaku" seolah terhipnotis kata-katanya aku mengangguk dalam tangisanku karena aku bahagia, namja yang menjadi penyemangatku kini menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

Aku sangat bahagia, tak lama kulihat Tao, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin, Xiumin, Chen dan teman-teman sekelasku berdiri melingkariku kemudian bersorak dan bertepuk tangan meriah atas diterimanya Jaebum menjadi pacarku. Oh tuhan aku sangat bahagia saat ini dan tubuhku dipeluk oleh Jaebum hyung erat.

**DEGH**

"_Kau memang orang yang tak peka"_

Tiba-tiba perkataan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hyung tergiang dikepalaku, aku seharusnya bahagia dengan ini tapi kenapa ragu? Aku mendorong Jaebum pelan dan menatap sekeliling, dimana Zelo dan Daehyun? Apa mereka tidak tahu tentang ini?!

**DRRRT**

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar dan sebuah pesan dari Daehyun.

**Fr. THE HANDSOME MAN IN THE WORLD**-dia yang menamainya sendiri-

_Keluarlah_

Aku terdiam, perasaanku memang tidak enak dihari ini, biasanya Daehyun mengirimku pesan dengan capslock dan tidak pernah mengirim pesan sesingkat ini. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kemudian aku berlari keluar cafeteria, aku tak menghiraukan Jaebum hyung yang memanggilku berkali-kali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**.

"Ada apa Zelo? Aku sudah menunggumu hampir satu jam lamanya! Tenganya kau!" kulihat Zelo mengusap air matanya, ada apa dengannya?

"Mian… maafin Zelo, tapi Zelo sama sekali tidak tahu" isaknya lembut, aku memeluknya erat. "U-Umma…"

"Ada apa dengan umma?" tanya Daehyun pelan.

"U-Umma… saat hendak pergi ke Busan… B-Bis yang ia tumpangi tertabrak truk dan sekarang umma koma… hiks.." aku terdiam, aku piker hari ini akan menjadi hari terindah dalam hidupku tapi kenapa? "Dan umma dirawat di Busan karena tujuannya adalah Busan… Hiks… hyung…." aku mengelus punggung Zelo "Mian lambat memberitahumu hyung…"

"Gwaenchana… selama orang terdekatku tidak celaka.. Aku menyayangimu Zelo-ah" ucapku kemudian mengecup kening Zelo lembut.

"D-Dan… Youngjae hyung… hiks"

"Youngjae? Ngomong-ngomong kau tahu kan? Jika hari ini aku akan menembaknya? Kenapa kau tak menahannya? Padahal aku sudah membeli bunga mawar dan lihat, hahaha sudah agak layu sih" kata Daehyun sambil memperlihatkan mawar yang ia maksud pada Zelo.

"YO! Zelo! Ternyata kau disini!" tiba-tiba Chen dan Xiumin datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa Hyung?" tanya Daehyun pada sepupunya, Chen.

"Kalian apa tidak ikut ke acara Jaebum? Sebenarnya kami sudah telat ini" kata Xiumin.

"Emang ada apa?" tanya Daehyun, perasaanya sudah tidak enak.

"Lho? Bukankah kau juga diajak, Zelo-ah? Kalau Daehyun aku gak tahu yang pasti Jaebum merencanakan akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Youngjae dan sampai-sampai mengubah suasana Cafenya menjadi nuansa romantis" Zelo menatap Daehyun takut dan kini namja itu malah berlari.

"Daehyun hyung!" jerit Zelo.

"Baiklah, lebih baik aku dan Xiumin akan pergi ke cafeteria sekarang. Aku membawa mobil, apakah kau ingin pergi kesana bersama kami?" tanya Chen namun Zelo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan ya nak"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun turun dari bus yang ia naiki dan berlari menuju cafeteria milik Jaebum, selagi ia berlari kenangan-kenangan indah mulai mengeyangi pikirannya namun ia geleng kuat kepalanya dan terus berlari sampai-sampai ia sampai di seberang cafeteria, ia mengirim pesan pada Youngjae dan setelah itu ia tersenyum sendiri. Apakah perjuangan cinta yang ia pendam sia-sia? Dan Daehyun emmang tahu jika namja yang ia sukai sejak dulu yaitu Kim Youngjae itu menyukai sunbae mereka yaitu Jaebum.

Daehyun terkejut mendapati Youngjae sudah berada diluar cafeteria dengan mata sembab, mungkin ia telah menangis bahagia. Youngjae yang hendak akan menyebrang menghentikan langkahnya saat Daehyun mengisyaratkannya untuk diam ditempat. Lalu Daehyun menelponnya walau dalam jarak mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah jalan, kini namja tampan itu mulai jalan melewati mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang melewati jalanan raya yang luas itu. Lampu lalu lintas masih hijau namun Daehyun tak mempedulikannya, tatapannya kini lurus kedepan menatap Youngjae yang masih menunggu suara dari handphonennya karena Daehyun yang meneleponnya.

"_I'm trying not to pretend that it wont happen again, and again like that. . .__  
__Never thought it would end, cuz you got up in my head, in my head like that. . .__  
__You made me happy baby, love is crazy, so amazing__  
__But it's changing, rearranging__  
__I don't think I can take anymore_" Youngjae terdiam mendengar isi panggilan telepon dari Daehyun, ia menatap Youngjae. Yang kini namja itu hendak memberikan setangkai mawar merah yang agak layu.

"DAE HYUNG! LARI! APA KAU INGIN MATI?!" jerit Youngjae.

"_Cuz the walls burned up and our love fell down  
And it turned into whatever, now we're saying never  
Feel the fire cuz it's all around and it's burning  
For forever and always  
We gotta let it go, be on our way  
Live for another day, cuz it ain't the same, my baby  
Watch it all fallin to the ground  
No happy ever after, just disaster_" sambung Daehyun kemudian ia terdiam di tengah jalan menatap Youngjae dengan tatapan kosong, suara klakson pun menusuk telinga sejak aksi Daaehyun yang berdiri ditengah jalan raya. Youngjae menangis mendengar perkataan Daehyun ditelepon.

"_I didn't want it this way, I only wanted to say  
I loved you right  
But now you walkin away, and leavin me here to stay  
So foolish of me to wait for you to realize  
All the things I gave you, made you, changed you  
Your dreams came true  
When I met you, now forget you  
Don't want anymore"_

**BRAKKKKKKKKK**

Tubuh Daehyun terpental saat sebuah Truk yang memang oleng menabraknya, mawar yang ia pegangpun terpental dan mendarat tak jauh dihadapan Youngjae. Kaki Youngjae lemas, tak menghiraukan Chen dan teman-temannya yang lain menghampiri tubuh Daehyun yang berlumuran darah itu. Chen sibuk menghubungi ambulance dan teman-teman lainnya mencari bantuan agar bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Daehyun.

"Chagi, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?!" tiba-tiba Jaebum datang, merangkul dan mencium keningnnya. Namun Youngjae masih membayangkan wajah Daehyun tadi. Tersenyum dan mulutnya bergumam 'saranghae' dan mawar yang sudah tergilas dijalanan tadi itu… Tubuh Daehyun yang terpental beberapa meter dan darahnya yang menggenang dijalanan… Tatapan kosong Daehyun tadi…

"DAE HYUNGGGGG!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah ambulance datang, Daehyun segera dilarikan ke UGD. Zelo menangis dalam pelukan Youngjae yang juga menangis, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga Tao ikut menenangkan Zelo. Mendengar cerita Zelo tentang ummanya dan Daehyun membuat hati Youngjae tersayat dan semakin merasa bersalah sedangkan Jaebum, Jongin, Xiumin, Kris, Yongguk dan Chanyeol hanya terdiam, tak menghiraukan Chen yang sejak tadi berjalan kesana kemari memikirkan nasib sepupunya.

"Yaampun Daehyun… aku tak tahu jika ia…" Chanyeol tak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya saat ia mendapatkan deathglare dari Baekhyun.

"Mudah-mudahan ia selamat" gumam Yongguk.

"Keluarga… err… Jung Daehyun?" Zelo dan Chen menoleh kearah suara, lalu tak lama mereka masuk ke UGD. Ruang tunggu, menunggu kepastian dari dokter. Youngjae bergetar, jantungnnya berdetak lebih cepat walaupun sang namjachigu berusaha menenangkannya tetapi perasaan Youngjae tetap tidak nyaman sejak pagi.

"Maaf kami tak bisa menyelamatkannya" mata Chen terbelalak mendengarnya dan Chen menangkap Zelo yang hampir pingsan.

.

.

.

.

Chen membantu Zelo berjalan menuju ruang tunggu, Youngjae yang berada disana dengan cepat menghampiri Chen, berharap sebuah kabar baik yang ia dengar.

"Jadi?" tanya Jongin.

"Bagaimana Chen?" tanya Xiumin pada sang namjachigu.

"Kepala Daehyun terbentur sangat keras diatas aspal dan darahnya sangat banyak keluar, jadi—" namun perkataan Chen terputus oleh Youngje.

"JADI APA?! KATAKAN SAJA LANGSUNG!" Teriak Youngjae tepat dihadapan Chen.

"DAEHYUN HYUNG MENINGGAL! PUAS?!" Bentak Zelo tiba-tiba dihadapan Youngjae, kemudian ia kembali terisak dan spontan memeluk Yongguk yang berada tak jauh darinya karena Chen sudah tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"JANGAN BERCANDA ZELO! INI TIDAK LUCU! SHIT AH… CHEN KATAKAN SESUATU HIKS…!" tak mendapat respon akhirnya Youngjae berlari dan saat sampai diambang pintu tubuhnya merosot melihat tubuh Daehyun yang sudah ditutupi kain putih.

"Youngjae!" panggil Kris namun tiba-tiba saat hendak Kris menyusulnya, Tao menahannya.

"Jangan gege" ucapnya pelan.

"DAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HUWAAAAA!" Jaebum menariknya berdiri kemudian memeluknya erat.

"No more crying please… Jae.."

**TBC/END?**

**Love virus** Mian, aku datang-datang membawa cerita menyedihkan/gaje?#plakk# Gomen ffku yang lain masih ada yg proses masih ada yang masih bingung dilanjutkan. Thx to read ^,^)9


End file.
